yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akademi Murder: Camp/Challenge Two
The second challenge of Akademi Murder: Camp! The death and live experience of Yandere Simulator fanon wiki! The Second Challenge Plot After the literally ground-breaking news of everyone being trapped, everyone becomes scared. And when the need to learn how to survive appears, Kai Nakamura is murdered, making everyone go even more aware, there is a killer on the camp! Entries Requirements The entries need to have: * Someone being attacked by Demon; * Someone noticing Kai body (Eagles only); * Need to write about the teams interactions; * Another "killer cameo"; * Minimum of lines: 400 Good luck! Where do i write? I don't care. You can write on a document and send it to me! The team can choose one member to write while the others describe what happen, or the team can set up a google document, edit it all together and them save and send to me. People Team Puffer Fish *Igor the Mii (Igor and Irina Luan, Pippi Osu) *TsundereChanBaka (Kaia and Hirito) *Mixdere-senpai (Osara and Minato) *Demonic BB (Xavier) *SenpaiX (Fumio) *FunCookie (Kyoko) *Porcy (Natsumi) *SomethingYandere (Yuri) Team Eagle *Jacbocford (Aiden and Jack) *Fanfiction-chan (Fanfikushon) *Kaiwe (Sayomi) *CrystaltheSwag (Emi and Yuki) *Heyhell (Yaru) *Brityl (Hailey) *Horizonfudgy (Kaya, Hitomi and Hideko) Entries Pufferfish Yuri came rushing into her dorm, exhausted. The other girls looked alarmed as she came in wanting to know what happened. “What happened?” asked Irina. “Yeah, you look terrified!” said Kyoko, snapping her book shut. “The exits are blocked!” Yuri screamed. “WHAT?!” Irina gasped in shock. “No way… No how… Not at all. I’m checking.” Kaia argued. She got up from her bed and walked outside. Indeed, the exits were blocked. Kaia came back in, with her eyes widened. “How…? What..?” “How?! Does that mean we can’t leave?” gasped Kyoko, jumping up and throwing her book on the floor. “T-that’s...not possible!” “I think so…. At least I got some pictures.” Yuri said. “What is happening… “ Fumio said Xavier peeked in. "What's going on?" Kyoko sighed. “All I wanted was peace and quiet...now we’re stuck here! Forever...well, possibly! If we could somehow escape…” Kyoko shook her head. “But would that be possible?!” “Worse, We’re stuck with an Pervert in the boy’s Dorms!” Irina shouted. “Who? Igor?” said Kyoko, picking up her book. Xavier called out. "HEY!" He yelled. “This can’t be really happening.. I didn’t come here for horror!“ Fumio shuddered in terror. “GUYS! SHUT UP!” Kaia Yelled loudly . Shortly after, she sighed. “Okay… Yuri! Did you see anything else suspicious that might’ve been the cause of the exits blocking? Anyone or anything?” “I saw one thing….” Yuri said. “Didn’t you say you had photos of it?” Kyoko said to Yuri, sitting again. “Are you sure you weren’t hallucinating?” “I’ll go outside to make sure it’s indeed locked.” Pippi said to all other girls. “I saw a person with Oni horns, and a green cloak. But when I looked back he was gone.” Yuri said softly. Kyoko shivered. “Creepy...I hope this isn’t going to turn out horribly!” She looked at the ground mournfully, then back up again. “Umm...did you take in any of his facial features?” Fumio is trying to calm them down, “Maybe it is a joke?” With a quiet voice “All I saw was that the person had no pupils.” Yuri said, shivering to the thought. Xavier sighed and walked away, knowing that nobody paid attention to him. “Oh...well, that is really creepy! I don’t like it here...I want to go home!” she swallowed, tears welling up in her eyes.“Someone is probably going to call me a baka…” “Guys, come on! We have to tell the boys!” Kaia shouted. “They probably have no clue about the exits, only we know!” “But what if they already know?!” Kyoko said. “And we can’t barge in, we’ll look like perverts! Still, we do have to tell them…” Fumio is sitting while staring at the events, with so much a worried red face, But a mean look. “Screw it, I’m going!” Kaia hollered as she ran for the exit, soon rushing into the boys’ dorm screaming. “THE EXITS ARE BLOCKED!” Xavier overheard and rushed to Kaia's side. "What?!?" Xavier asked. “EXITS. BLOCKED. BOULDERS.” Kaia screeched. Hirito jumped off his bed and came to Kaia’s side. “What do you mean?! What’s happening?!” He demanded. "Calm down. I'm gonna get you a cup of tea, okay? Then, you can tell us. Calmly." Xavier said. He then went and made some tea for Kaia. “Calm?! CALM?! What the hell do you mean by calm?! We’re TRAPPED!” Kaia screeched. “Calm down, Kaia! Why don’t you just burn down the exits like you always do?” Hirito asked. “YOU CAN’T BURN STONE, BAKA!” “...Wait… Stone?” Xavier groaned. "Don't make me put you into a sleeping hold like my dad taught me." Xavier said. “Whatever, just give me the goddamn tea!” Kaia demanded. Kyoko rushed out of the room, and went for the exit. She saw that it was blocked and screamed at the top of her voice. Then she collapsed. “I must try to protect all my friends.” Fumio thought. “Pippi?! Are you still playing while this disaster is happening?!” Fumio said to Pippi. Pippi sighed and took her video game console. She turned it off and walked outside. “No way… The exit’s actually locked… Huh?” Pippi looked down and saw Kyoko fainted. She picked up her body and walked back to the girls’ dorm, putting Kyoko on her bed. “Is it true? Is the exit really locked?” Yuri ran to Kyoko’s side. Fumio : Don’t take this as a joke! Really! we should work together to save all of the souls here. Kyoko groaned. “Mnfff…” she groaned. “Kyoko, are you okay?” Yuri said, worried. Kyoko suddenly sat up, taking a deep breath. “I-I’m fine...Bleegh!” She suddenly vomited everywhere, and fell back, groaning. “I’m so gross! Ugh! I disgust myself…” Yuri smiled. She was happy that Kyoko was okay. “...” Fumio was speechless. Pippi shrugged. “While you guys are panicking, I’ll just go outside in the forest.” She told everyone in a calm tone. “IN THE FOREST?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE’RE ALL GOING TO DIE!” Natsumi hollered. Pippi, not caring, picked up her video game console and walked into the forest. She leaned on a tree and started to play Osu. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. It was the Demon again, but when Pippi blinked, it was gone. Pippi still didn’t care, and continued to play Osu. The Demon snuck behind her and took out a chef knife, quickly stabbing her in the arm. Pippi screamed and jumped up, quickly running away. She didn’t look back, and she didn’t care she was bleeding out. Eventually, she bled out too much, and fainted before she could return to the dorm. Kyoko sat up. “I’ll need to change my clothes!” she said. She told everybody to look away and quickly got changed. “I guess I need to wash my clothes. I’ll find a river somewhere and wash them out. Okay?” She rushed out the room with her vomit-stained clothes, holding them at arm’s length. Fumio : I am gonna get my belongings, I am so worried about this.. Kyoko ran to the forest, and kept running through the trees until she saw a river. She dipped her clothes in the water, then heard a faint screaming. “Hmm…what’s that?” She heard the screaming again. “Who is that?!” she said, running towards the screaming voice. Nobody was there! “What the heck…” she said, walking away. She got lost in a daydream, thinking about the exit being blocked again. Then she blinked and went back to reality. She saw a figure on the ground. “Eh…?” said Kyoko. She looked closer. “Pippi?! Oh my gosh!” She picked Pippi up, staggering a little, and started carrying her to the girls’ cabin. Xavier began searching the camp for anything of use, such as a security room. “What happened? Is that Pippi injured?!” Irina asked. “I was walking around the forest after washing my clothes, then I heard screaming...I went to investigate, nobody there. So I kept walking, then I saw Pippi passed out on the ground. I think she fainted due to blood loss…” Kyoko burst into tears, putting Pippi on the bed. “There’s a killer! I know it!” sobbed Kyoko, sinking down to her knees. “I hope this makes Pippi feel better.” Irina said, before kissing Pippi in the cheek. “I hate it here!” cried Kyoko. “I hope Pippi feels better…” She got up, wiped her eyes and got a bandage out of her backpack. She wrapped it around Pippi’s arm and smiled. “There, I’m not a nurse but…” “What happened there?! I’d better go in the boys’ cottage again.” Fumio said. “Guys, I hear some screams there in the girls’.. I think something happened.” Yuri looked at Pippi horrified. Yuri falls on the ground, passed out. “First me, now Yuri! I need to do CPR!” yelled Kyoko, rushing up to Yuri, sitting down and giving her CPR. “Oh gosh, I hope I haven’t broken her ribs…you can do that, you know!” “Is that possible?” Irina asked. “But how?” “Because if you bang on their chest too hard, you could crush their ribs...so instead of saving their lives, you just make it more...umm, likely to die?” Kyoko explained, bringing her hands away. “Can someone help me put Yuri on her bed?!” “Sure thing.” Irina gently said before taking Yuri to her bed. Xavier suddenly rushed into the girls dorm. "I heard shouting! Is everyone okay?" Xavier asked. “Thanks, Irina!” Kyoko gets a blanket and put it over Yuri. “You’re welcome, Yuri.” Irina hugs Yuri. “Also, wanna know my OTP?” Kyoko collapsed on her bed. “Don’t worry, I’ve not fainted, I’m just tired!” she called out, stretching her arms. “I hope we can get out of here soon...when is Pippi going to wake up? She’s been unconscious for a while! So, Irina, what is your OTP?” “Well, It’s Rin Kagamine x Megurine Luka.” Irina gently said. Yuri wakes up. “Yuri, you passed out!” Kyoko said. “Also, Irina, your OTP is cool!” Kyoko sat up. “What’s for dinner?! I’m really hungry!” She finds her book and starts reading it. “...” Yuri was silent. She looks at her pictures. “What’s wrong, Yuri? Well apart from you just waking up from fainting, of course.” asked Kyoko, lying on her tummy. “Of course you’re probably upset! We all are! There’s a killer and we’re stuck here!” Pippi slowly woke up. “Pippi!” said Kyoko, rushing over to her and hugging her. “You’re awake! Yay!” Kyoko started to walk up and down the dorm. “I’m so worried…!” Irina walks towards Pippi. Xavier sighed, walking out again. "I feel like people are ignoring me. Anyway...Back to work." Xavier said as he returned to searching. “Yay!” Irina Happily said to Pippi, before kissing her in the lips. “IRINA IS BISEXUAL?! This is shame!” All girls minus Irina, Pippi and Kyoko said. “At least one happy thing has happened here…” said Kyoko, sitting on her bed. “I’m going for a walk, I don’t care if I get attacked, I’m fed up!” She stormed out and walked all the way to the lake. Xavier kept on looking for a security room, with no results so far. He sighed and decided to take a break, sitting down at the lake. “This lake is beautiful…” said Kyoko. Xavier was just looking at his reflection, bored. “I notice it is quiet out there. I will go take a walk.” Fumio Said. Fumio walks away. “Oh no.. My.. God” Fumio just realizes it is just wind, But later he sees a red thing noticeable standing with a green dress. Afterwards, Fumio hurries the his dorm to warn all of his friends. “ HE IS THERE! I SAW THE KILLER!” Fumio said, Loudly. Kyoko took her shoes off and dipped her toes in the water. “Ahh...that feels nice!” Xavier looked over at Kyoko and chuckled slightly before throwing some water at her. Kyoko glanced over and giggled, splashing water back. Soon it turned into a splash fight, and they got soaked. “I’m soaked! I’ll have to change...again!” She ran back through the forest to the bathroom, showered and got dressed. Xavier was in his boxers, swimming in the lake when Kyoko got back. "Come on in!" Xavier called. “I dressed...that was fun!” she yawned. “I feel tired, I was just checking you hadn’t drowned! I think I should go back and then go to bed…and also and eat before that! I need my food!” she started walking away, then turned back. “Are you coming to eat?” Xavier nodded and got out the water, his muscles showing, before getting dressed and coming along with Kyoko. “What do I smell?” Kyoko said, twitching her nose. She started running, then burst into the dorm. “What are we eating?!” she yelled. Everyone shrugged, so Kyoko sank onto her bed with her head in her pillow. “I just want food!” she mumbled hiding. Xavier began making some croissants for him and Kyoko. Once they were done, Xavier knocked on Kyoko's door. Kyoko opened the door. “Food?” she said, not focusing properly. "Croissants. Recipe I got from online a few days ago." Xavier said. Kyoko looked at the croissants, her eyes wide. “YUMMY!” she said. “But...are you allowed to come into the girls’ dorm?” "If I'm not, I'll just take my croissants and go." Xavier said, turning. “Would you go if there were cupcakes?!” said Kyoko, closing the door slightly and sticking her head around it. "Well, no." Xavier said. “Then can you go make cupcakes?” Kyoko said, smiling. Xavier nodded. "Chocolate, Strawberry or Vanilla?" “YAY!” Kyoko yelled, throwing her arms around Xavier’s neck. “Go make cupcakes! And...can I have strawberry cupcakes? Maybe with rainbow sprinkles? I love rainbows!” Xavier nodded and left the Croissants with her before heading back to the kitchen and making strawberry cupcakes. Kyoko stared up at the croissants for a while, then just gave up and gobbled them up quickly, then running inside. Soon, Xavier finished making the cupcakes, then added rainbow sprinkles to them and brought them to Kyoko's room. "May I come in?" He asked. “Yes…” said Kyoko. “Did you bring the cupcakes?! I ate the croissants…” She blushed. Xavier walked in, holding two plates of strawberry cupcakes with rainbow sprinkles. "Here you go!" Xavier said. “Yay! Thanks!” said Kyoko, taking one and biting into it. “Yummy!” Xavier smiled and bit into another one. "So, Kyoko, tell me about yourself." Xavier said. “Well, you know I love food! I love reading and walking...and beautiful things! You know, stuff like that...I can be childish and excitable sometimes.. so yeah!” Kyoko said, eating another cupcake. Xavier nodded. "That's great. You know, I used to be an assassin. The Black Thorn, they used to call me." Xavier said. “Cool! That’s awesome!” said Kyoko, taking another bite of the cupcake she was eating. Xavier smiled, blushing slightly. "So, how are the cupcakes?" Xavier asked. “They’re great!” Kyoko said, smiling. “Thanks for making me the cupcakes!” Kyoko smiled. “They were yummy, like I said!” She yawned. “Sheesh, I’m tired...I think I’m going to go to bed!” "Maybe I could sleep here with you? I won't be a bother." Xavier said. Kyoko blushed. “That’s fine! Absolutely fine!” She smiled, snuggling into her bed. “Night, everyone!” She called to everyone. "G'night! Kyoko!" Xavier said to Kyoko before sleeping on the floor. “Good night, Xavier!” said Kyoko, snuggling down even more in her bed. She happily drifted off to sleep. Even though there was no way out, everything seemed peaceful at the moment, and even after the injury of Pippi, everything seemed fine...absolutely fine. Eagles The 11 friends all woke up, the sun shining through the windows, the birds chirping, everything was ‘perfect’. Well, except for one friend who was absent… “Hey, where’s Kai?” Jack questioned, noticing that the bunk next to him was empty. Everyone looked at each other, shaking their heads. “I’m sure he’s fine, he’s probably getting ready.” Sayomi, his cousin, admitted, walking to the bathrooms. She opened the door, screaming at the scene before her. Kai had a knife into his head, and had flowers clutched into his hands. Everyone rushed over, also screaming. “Oh my God, he’s dead!” Sayomi cried, tearing up. “I think we can see that!” Aiden gasped, still managing to remain sarcastic as ever. “It’s the person from yesterday, it’s gotta be!” Kaya nodded, covering her mouth as she saw the sight. “Maybe he’s acting? I’m sure that’s fake blood…” Sayomi suggested, poking the knife. “Are you kidding, I don’t think you can fake a knife into your head!” Emi nervously admitted, but Sayomi continued to observe the body. She slowly picked some blood up with her finger. “Here someone, taste it!” She demanded, holding it up. “Ew, no!” Hitomi replied, backing away. “Sayomi, trust me, he’s dead!” Sayomi frowned, wiping off the blood onto a towel. “What do we do?! There’s a dead body in the bathroom!” Yaru gulped, her eyes still on Kai’s dead body. “We can feed him to my cats…” Hideko quietly suggested. “Ew, what?!” Hailey scoffed. “No, that’s disgusting!” “We can write a whole fanfiction on the thing.” Fanfikushon thought, but only in her head. “Alright, we need to go get help. It’s the only logical thing to do.” Yuki spoke up, crossing her arms. “I agree, but we can’t, the boulders are blocking the way out, remember?” Kaya reminded. Yuki nodded. “Hm, for now, I think we should leave it alone then.” The other 11 looked at each other, all nodding. They all quietly left the room, starting to get ready. An hour later… “Sayomi, are you OK?” Jack asked, watching as the usually energetic girl sat alone. She nodded quietly. “I’m fine, I just want to be alone right now…” She said, continuing to look out the window. Jack respectfully left her alone. “Hey, Yuki, wanna go out and swim?” Emi asked, looking at her friend. Yuki shrugged. “Sure.” The two changed into their swimsuits, going outside. Aiden scoffed, looking at the two having fun. “How can anyone have fun, when we just saw a dead body?!” “Hey, we didn’t walk 15 miles to this place for nothing.” Yaru yawned, waking up from some ‘beauty sleep’. “You guys, I don’t think we should continue talking about him right now.” Hitomi reminded, pointing back at Sayomi. Hailey shrugged, watching the girl. “In my opinion, she should be OK by now, right?” Jack shook his head. “How would you feel if you find your cousin with a knife in their head?” Meanwhile, Emi and Yuki relaxed in the water. “Wait...did you hear that?” Yuki asked quietly, after hearing some rustling behind the two. “Yeah…” Emi nodded. “Hello?” She called, climbing out of the water and looking at where the noise had come from. “Emi, don’t. It might be the killer!” Yuki whispered. Emi hesitantly looked away. “We should head back inside, we’ve been here for awhile now.” Yuki urged, climbing out of the water. Emi agreed, and turned to go back to the cabin. “Oh, wait, I left my towel…” Yuki nodded, continuing to head back to the cabin. “Be careful.” Emi watched as Yuki went inside, and quickly ran towards the direction of the noise. “Hello, I know you’re out here!” She heard more rustling, and gasped. “H-hello?” She continued walking, clenching her fist. Emi then tripped over a root. She sighed, starting to stand back up. But, she suddenly felt something stab her shoulder. She screamed in pain, quickly crawling up, and turned around to see the Demon looking straight at her. Emi screamed once again, quickly running away from him. “Somebody help me!” She yelled, the killer pushing her to the ground. She turned around, kicking him in the crotch, and continued to quickly run back to the cabin. She was breathing heavily, but pushed on, and managed to escape the forest and pounded on the door. “LET ME IN!” She screamed, banging on the door. The friends quickly opened the door for her, and she stumbled inside. “Close the door, CLOSE THE DOOR!” Yaru did as told, but suddenly felt someone banging on the door. “What the hell is that?!” “It’s the killer, he attacked me!” Emi revealed. The other 11 gasped, and Yaru quickly locked the door, and pushed a dresser in front of it. The 11 looked at each other, continuing to listen to the banging on the door. Final Results The entries are neutral, they look similar and follow reality. Pippi attack was a bit lame, it was short and not explained well, for Emi attack, it was weird how the killer didn't even have a weapon to attack her, ins't it? But both the teams made a huge error, both teams forgot a requirement! Need to write about the teams interactions; Requirements needs to be follow, or it is instant losing, so this challenge winner is: NO ONE! The killing of this challenge will be very random, now everyone wait for the bomb! 3:< The Death After the tough events of the day and the attacks of Pippi and Emi, everyone present in the camp decides to reunite in a, very classic, campfire ceremony to decide what to do. While the team Pufferfish learns of Kai murder and Emi attack, the team Eagle learns about Pippi arm injury. The teams argue for hours to decide what to do, while Jack Smith take care of Pippi. The decision of the teams is to always stay together until summer ends and they parents become worried, after this, the teams take advantage of the campfire and decide to sing some songs to make the situation even more "brighter". Back to the Pufferfish dormitory, Pippi is on bed, with a bandage on her hand, while Jack stays quiet, Pippi is on a deep sleep, due to the hard day she had. The cottage stays on a mortal silence, Jack can hear every single sound, including the leaves falling from trees. It stayed normal, until Jack suddenly heard steps, thinking it was his friends, he said "Guys? Are you guys here?". No response was heard, which make his to tremble a bit, he asks even more, even louder, trying to get some response, he repeats this until he hear a new sound, a chainsaw sound! Jack wides his eyes and tries to wake Pippi up, Pippi ignores and keep her sleep. Jack panics and does everything to wake her up, until the door gets drilled by a chainsaw, who slowly break the doors. Jack panics and runs for the bathroom, locking the door, leaving Pippi exposed. The door breaks revealing the Demon, holding a green chainsaw, he approaches Pippi with his normal, calm way, he approaches his chainsaw to her body, and she wake up, screaming. Jack hears her scream and a ripping sound from the bathroom, he starts to cry silently, trying to hide himself. The Demon breaks the bathroom door and laughs, while Jack screams and cry in terror, until the Demon rips Jacks arms, he falls on the ground, still alive, with his head next to the Demon feet, the Demon procceds to cut his head off. Jack and Pippi are ripped. Category:Akademi Murder Category:Akademi Murder: Camp